A Boy's Pride
by NintendoNoir1
Summary: Dimension 63C, where the Louds were born all male and a little gender-bending! Though this dimension has some differences, the love in the air plays out the same! A romantic fluff between Lincoln and Ronnie! Warning: First time yaoi, so expect cringe! LincolnxRonnie, mentions of LukexSam and LanexMaggie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: #1, I don't own Loud House, nickelodeon does! Second, in this story I will make mention of the LunaxSam and LuanxMaggie ships though gender-bent. Hope that stating such will clear possible confusion. Do note that this is my first attempt of writing a yaoi romance, so please do note me on how I did. That said, please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 _ **'Dimension 63C: A dimension where Mother's womb was 32.5 degrees colder in early stages of gastrulation. As well as another's, by chance. Yet all in all, things seemingly play out the same.' (Excerpt of Lisa Loud's study).**_

 _June 1st ~_

In the neighborhood of Royal Woods, there was quite the downpour. Although this didn't bother Lincoln Loud too much, in fact he thought it went well with his new rainbow colored polo. A gift from his brothers, Luke and Lane. Lincoln was thankful that it was artificially colored, so the colors weren't running as he sprinted through mentioned downpour. The passing neighbors would give him inquisitive looks as to 'why' he was doing so in such weather. He would stop to tell them why, but he had to rush and commit a big decision before he lost his nerve. So he just kept moving forward, persevering nature as to the point of his day.

"I'm coming, Ronnie." Lincoln murmured to himself, reminding himself why he was ignoring the immense moisture of his new shirt. As well as bringing his mind back to his brothers' encouraging words from this morning.

 _'We know you like Ronnie, Stinkoln.' Quipped Lane, having just dropped the rainbow shirt onto the white haired Loud._

Save himself the embarrassment of the recap, let's just say Lincoln's reaction to the statement could have used some composure in hindsight. No doubt his brothers will mock him later about it in the future. But this morning they moved on from it.

 _'We know we mock you a lot about stuff like this, Bro.' Luke carried on the conversation, "But hey, we all need somebody to love.'_

 _'W-what do you want me to do about it?' Lincoln stuttered, nervous about the topic and unsure about what his brothers were getting at._

 _'Go to their house, Lincoln.' Lane placed his hand gently, 'Go tell Ronnie how you feel.'_

 _'W-what?!' Lincoln panicked for the moment, "But what I get rejected?! What if Ronnie's not into me?!'_

 _'Lincoln, Lincoln.' Luke calmed him down, 'Don't feel under pressure. Just let things happen.'_

Those were words that managed to calm Lincoln down for the moment, a calmness that he tried to keep as he was currently sprinting to the Santiago household.

' _And if it makes you feel better about the topic, here's a secret about me and Luke.' Lane then whispered into his ear, obtaining a shocked and wide eyed expression out of Lincoln._

 _'Y-you guys are?' Lincoln asked, shocked by the words he just heard._

 _'And we've been happier since.' Luke said with a luke-warm smile on his face, 'And we gave Lane's shirt for good luck. Same shirt he wore when he made his big move.'_

Lincoln chuckled at the memory of Lane's blushing at Luke's words. A chuckle that made many neighbors look at him like he was crazy, as he was laughing and running around in the rain. Of course he didn't mind, it made sense for he certainly did look crazy. Certainly felt more crazy as he finally approached the Santiago house. His drenched feet rushing up the steps, his dripping mass standing on the porch as he rapidly knocked on the door. It was Bebe, Ronnie's elder sister and Loki's girlfriend that answered the door.

Bebe answered dressed in another one of her many job uniforms, this one being her green and yellow smock accompanied with matching hat. Heavily masking the tanned teenager with long, ebony hair that always visits the Loud house for Loki's sake. She brightened up instantly as she recognized Lincoln at her doorstep.

"Oh, hey Lincoln! What's up? Digging the new shirt." Bebe simultaneously complimented and greeted the young Loud. 'Oh, here's a towel." She handed him a towel that she pulled out of nowhere, but Lincoln was grateful to dispose of his soaked frame.

"Thanks, Bebe. Is Ronnie here?" Lincoln asked as he was drying himself off.

"Oh, sure." Bebe nonchalantly acknowledged before she would begin yelling behind here, "Hey, Ronnie! Lincoln is here to visit you!"

Though dried, Lincoln's frame began to shake once more. This time not from the cold, but from nerves. Nervous to confront the source of his desire and affection. But luckily, said shakiness would cease as he recalled another one of Luke's excerpts from this morning's conversation.

' _Remember, Linc: Everyone wants whatever they can't have. And what you want...is him. Go get him.' were the words of Luke farewell sentence before Lincoln would take off out the door._

Lincoln would be thankful of his no longer shaking nerves as Ronnie approached the open doorway. To outside viewing from another universe (*wink*), the younger Santiago would appear similar to a counterpart of his. The tanned skin of his Hispanic heritage and his dark, shaggy hair slightly combed back out of his face. His face dotted with freckles and centered by his buck teeth, which Lincoln couldn't help but find cute. His clothes seemingly match that of his counterpart per say. He wore a purple hoodie, carrying an atmosphere of power around him, atop a white shirt and finished off with a callous pair of blue jeans.

"What do you want, Lame-O? And what are you starring at?" Ronnie asked, sounding a tad annoyed. His words snapped Lincoln out of his daze, who was not realizing that he was too busy being captivated by his infatuations for the male Santiago's looks. It was moments like this that Lincoln was grateful he hadn't hit puberty like his brothers yet.

"Um, well Ronnie, I'm here to tell you something. As well as ask you something." Lincoln said, his voice picking up an octave as he spoke as he was making a big speech. Which he pretty much was, which caught Ronnie's attention who was raising an eyebrow in response.

"Oh? And what is it?" Ronnie asked, more curious than anything. Though this was met with Lincoln hushing him with a finger upon his lips, "Please don't speak yet. Just listen to what I have to say."

' _Ok, this I have to hear.'_ Ronnie thought as he nodded in return of Lincoln's words. Ensued was Lincoln's deep breath and long winded speech.

"The thing is, Ronnie...I like you. I really like you. I like how much of a fierce go-getter you are. I like how you skateboard your way to school and back. I like seeing you at the arcade, preferably the game that has you dance all the time."

This got a nervous chuckle out of Ronnie, who also seemed to be in awe and confusion at the very sight in front of him. Protruding from his body was the physical response of sweating bullets and a nervous, wavering smile. His body hunched as he was seemingly on edge, unsure how to react any further to this display of emotion. He simply stood by, allowing Lincoln to carry on.

"I like how you're a hard worker, about as much as your sister is. I like your freckles and your cute buck teeth." These words were met with Ronnie shortly gasping, his hand covering his front teeth, unsure about them being called 'cute'. "I know you frequently mess with me. I know we're both boys. But the deal is I like you, Ronnie, I like you a lot. And I want to know if you'd like me back..."

Ronnie looked into Lincoln's eyes, composing himself as if he were about to make a speech of his own. Straightening his back, ceasing the wobbling of his knees, brushing off dust from his hoodie. He looked Lincoln dead into the eye before speaking. Lincoln resume his shaking, nervous stance from before. The white haired Loud was panicking, worrying about what words would leave his crush's mouth...

 _(Half an hour later...)_

Back at the Loud house, almost the entire family was sitting in the furniture room. Loki lounged on the couch, trying to call Bebe only to roared over by Loni trying to conjure an inedible smoothie of random ingredients. Luke and Lane occupied the loveseat with the former strumming on his guitar and the latter busy writing new material. Lynn and Leif were rough-housing while Lexx pretended to be the overseeing king. Levi would be in the corner trying to concoct some chemicals while Lars would suddenly appear, nearly provoking him into dropping them. An argument ensued. And finishing off the like is Rita, Lynn (sr.) and Leon in the kitchen. Rita would be busy trying to feed Leon while her husband was trying to read the newspaper.

All of said activities would be interrupted by a sudden knock on the front door. Responded with nearly getting up in a rush to see who it was. There hadn't been much today, so everyone was interested in something else happening for once. While the Loud brother would tackle and tumble over one another, Luke was finally the one to make to the door. Opening it, he was met with Lincoln, now sporting an awful shiner on his right eye.

"Bro? What happened?" Luke asked, a little stunned by the sight of a black eye on his brother. This wasn't at all a foresight he and Lane had when they encouraged Lincoln this morning.

"This, this black eye." Lincoln pointed at said eye with his index finger and spoke softly, "This was Ronnie's response for surprising him so abruptly."

Luke stepped forward, almost feeling himself compelled to give Lincoln a hug. He never suspected that Lincoln would hurt for their plan today. He had hoped for Lincoln to receive a happy ending. The only thing that stopped the Loud rocker was knowing the others would torment him for it. That, and the sudden Hispanic boy jumping out of the left corner, grasping Lincoln in a _very close_ hold.

"And this for the rest!" Ronnie said energetically, with a wide smile on his face. Following such a sudden appearance was Ronnie pulling Lincoln in for a deep kiss, holding it for a whole thirty seconds. It was even followed by Lincoln lightly lifting his foot upward, in a manner of a television housewife. Surrounding them is the gasp of many Loud family members, while Luke and Lane respectively had cheered excitingly.

"Yes!" They cheered, "Gabba hey! One of us!"

The two rushed in, grasping both their brother and his new lover, tossing them gently up in the air in form of celebration. Lincoln and Ronnie couldn't help but giggle during such a display. The other Louds would look on with reactions of their own. The likes of Rita, Lynn (sr.), Loni and Lexx would look with delight and encouragement. Leif, Levi, and Lynn would look in confusion and unsure expressions. Lars remained monotone and denied an expression. Loki would groan in irritation and protest. And Leon mindlessly responded with "poo poo".

"Oh great." Loki groaned, "Now there's three of them." Referring to the likes of Lincoln, Luke and Lane's love life. "Could he have dated someone that doesn't intersect with me and my Bebe-Babe?"

"Loki hush! Let them be happy!" Rita berated Loki before resuming her cheerful on looking. She was delighted to see her children happy. And at least with their preferences, she didn't have to worry about a few of her babies being manipulated by some wild girls. Her elated thinking was interrupted as her husband tapped on her shoulder.

"You do realize we're gonna have to change his room, right?" Lynn sr. smirked at his wife.

"What? Why?" Rita questioned with a confused look, not seeing what her husband was getting at. Meaning he had to spell it out for her.

"Imagine the endless onslaught of Lane cracking 'out of the closet' jokes." That was all the Loud patriarch had to say. For Rita did imagine it and quickly did not like it.

"Uh-uh. Lincoln, we're moving your room out of the linen closet!" Rita announced to her son, adding to the celebratory display between brothers and new lover.

"Yahoo!" Lincoln cheered, pumping up his fist in triumph. He'd then turned to those observing, breaking the fourth wall. "New BF, new room. It's just like they say. 'Good things are found at the end of a rainbow.' "

"Speaking of your new room," Ronnie interrupted Lincoln's fourth wall breaking, "Any chance I'd be allowed in it?"

"Sure!" Lincoln said excited, pulling Ronnie in for a close hug. Only to be interrupted by his parents, " **Don't even think about it!"**

The new couple couldn't help but giggle nervously at the parental response. Their giggling only ceased when they looked into each other's eyes once again, resolving it with a kiss. Said would be suddenly interrupted by the flashing of Lane's camera phone.

"What are you doing?" Luke questioned his comedian of a brother.

"Sending Mars a picture of this! He wants to know the progress on Lincoln!" Lane said with a wide, cheerful smile as he texted away of sending the picture to his own lover.

"Oh yeah!" Luke exclaimed, "Care to send Sam a pic as well?"

"Of course!" Lane exclaimed in agreement.

Lincoln couldn't help but sigh with a soft smile, "Things are given a new shade of crazy around here."

 **The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello, my wonderful readers! Indeed, I've return to this story with a second chapter to provide!** **This chapter has a different feel to it than the last. I am NOT out to offend anyone by any possible degree, I'm only out to paint a certain kind of scene. If any offense is found, my dearest apologies in advance.  
**

 **Response to certain reviews** \- **I think it goes without saying by this point that this fanfic is pretty much an LGBT+ piece of work. So if it is not your thing, simply do not read. I'm one for reviews, but not for such slurs. Let's put a cap on that kind of talk, folks, please and thank you.**

 **Legal BS: I don't own the Loud House, Nickelodeon does, yada yada. Read, Review and Enjoy!**

It's the first day of school. Waltzing down the halls of Royal Woods Elementary school was a child of a mere eight years old. A child of a disturbingly pale complexion with long black hair that practically concealed her eyes. She was small for her age, standing up to the knees of her teachers. She wore a black dress of her size with some thigh-high black and white stockings. Her classmates have come to know her as Lucy Loud. Lucy was a spooky type of child, often creeping about in the shadows of her surroundings. But unlike any of those times, she was traveling in plain sight and centered down the path of the halls. And there was a reason for such.

For the first time in weeks, she had finally drank water and eaten her school lunch. Finally quenching her thirst and satisfying her hunger. And now she was faced with the consequence of having to go to the bathroom. _'If anyone is in there, just have to ignore getting spat on'_ were her thoughts of recall, all those times of being bullied. She was just glad there were no others on the way to it.

She approached the lady's room. Literally just nearing towards the door, her hand just centimeters from the knob as she was about to enter. But then the sounds of a cough broke the silence of the halls. Lucy abruptly turned around in a panic, faced with a teacher. Mr. Di-Martino. The former teacher of her elder brother, Lincoln. A tall man of Hispanic heritage, dressed in a suit of white khakis and the a salmon colored shirt. But the crucial details currently were his stiffen spine and the awkward stare burning holes into Lucy's soul.

The tension was there. Thick enough to slice with a dagger. Once again, his eyes were practically burning holes into Lucy with hot judgement, almost like hellfire. Lucy's knees quivered with fear of the situation. But they weren't quivering as badly as her bladder, being mere footsteps from being allowed loose. She couldn't hold it for much longer. So she swallowed her fear and surprise with a loud gulp and turned to enter the bathroom. But -

"Lars." Mr. Di-Martino said in one gruff word, in a tone of voice was like a metaphorical warning shot.

Lucy turned towards him in shock of hearing that name. It filled her soul with shame and her eyes with tears. Enough so that she backed away from the bathroom, taking off in the opposite direction. Traveling at a light pace that wasn't quite running, but clearly wasn't walking.

 _'Fuck it and fuck everyone! I'll go to the gas station across the street then!"_ Lucy's thoughts sobbed as she ran lightly.

 **Meanwhile elsewhere...**

"Ah, great to come back home." Lincoln Loud narrated as he sat in the backseat of a cab, traveling down a road a mere mile from his home. "After a long summer of hanging with Ronnie in Mexico, it feels good to be back." Lincoln had spent the past three months accompanying his recent boyfriend, Ronnie Santiago, as he had went to Mexico to visit some extended family. It had been a blast, but now with Middle School a mere week away, he had to return to his root of origin.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you talking to?" Questioned the cab driver, a small and meek man of Indian descent. His eyebrows raised as he eyeballed Lincoln oddly in the rear view mirror.

"Oh, uh, no one my good man." Lincoln mumbled awkwardly as he tried to pass off his personal habit of narration. The cab driver just accepted it with a shrug and returned his attention to the road.

"As long as you're not wearing a red suit..." The driver mumbled to himself, Lincoln not even bothering to try grasping the words. He had something else on his mind.

He reached into the pocket of his orange polo, taking out a card. It was a black Hallmark card with a white skull and crossbones on the cover. Just the kind of style that informed him that the letter was concerned a particular sibling of his - Lars. Or so he had thoughts. The context were a letter his family had sent him among a couple during the summer. Like the others, it had kept him informed about what was going while he was gone. But the context of this particular one had subverted what he was expecting -

 _"Dear Lincoln,_

 _As you'd figured, quite a number of things had changed at home. But this one contains a big one that we've been holding off for quite a few weeks. You no longer have a brother named Lars. You as of now have a sister named Lucy. I know you too well to believe that you're clueless on the word, 'transgender'. Definition know, it is what Lars/Lucy is._ _ _We held it off merely until we were sure it wasn't just a phase._ It took us by surprise, but we've accepted it and adapted. And we know you will just the same. I know you far too well. We all can't wait for you to come home! We all love and miss you!_

 _\- Your mother dearest!"_

Accompanying the card was a photograph contained within. One of Lars, err Lucy, now in her feminine glory. Lucy was dressed in a female attire of a dress and stockings, but retaining the color schemes of the past look. Lincoln couldn't help but look at it with a raised eyebrow. The image was so familiar yet evidently different. Especially regarding the fact that his sibling was still baby-faced enough that that there were no tell-tale signs to indicate a change at all. Just... _being._ Eventually his eyebrow decided to lower and rest.

 **Meanwhile, back at the school...**

Lucy had resumed her presence back at the school after her quick run for toiletries. She returned to her post back at her designated desk in the classroom. It being the first day, there obviously wasn't much work to be done. So the teacher had allowed the students a brief period to just relax and doodle. Or rather in Lucy's case, scribble away the latest work of poetry in her personal book. She had taken a pause after finishing said poetic work, reaching into her book-bag. Pulling out, her hand held two small items.

One was a note from her mother - _'Have a great day, Luce! - Mom, P.S - In case, you wanted to make yourself feel even prettier 3' ._ The second item was a black and white hair clip bearing the emblem of a skull. This affectionate gift was enough to cause a smile out of her and just her style to immediately place the clip in her hair. Her attention was drawn by a cough next to her.

It was her friend, Roquelle Spokes, the younger sister to Lincoln's friend, Rusty. Being a country girl at heart, Roquelle would always tomboyish clothes like a dark colored T-shirt and shorts, with her orange mane of hair sticking out messy in every direction. Lucy would concern herself with the judgement of others at time, but if the eyes on this freckled face girl were to cast any judgement, she wouldn't know what she'd do.

Lucy's panicking thoughts began to cease as Roquelle's hands reached out to her hair clip. At first she was worried that she was going to yank it out of her hair. But rather, she fixed it in the proper place, silently pointing out that it was done wrong. Lucy's long hair was pulled back, but still had enough to conceal her eyes in her preferred way. Roquelle smiled at Lucy, shining her friendly nature to her. Lucy couldn't help but smile back at her.

A smile that was then interrupted as their teacher approached them, sitting documents each on their desk. It was only a syllabus but for some reason the teacher made the peculiar decision to place the stamp of _**To the parents of:**_ on each of them. And it was the name that caught and swayed Lucy's attention.

 _ **To the parents of: Lars Loud.**_

Without a moment to loose, Lucy took a pencil to it, scribbling out the former first name. Writing above the scribbled mess would be _Lucy_ in black ink for this one. Roquelle at first raised an eyebrow at Lucy's change in behavior, but would then shrug it off and return to her doodling as nothing had happen.

Lucy looked at the clock, the hands not too far away from the end of the day. _"Please hurry to get me home. Let this day end."_ Lucy pleaded to the clock silently.

 **Back at the Loud House...**

Lincoln had traveled down the hall of his home, rubbing his shoulder sorely after receiving the "Welcome Back" punches from his brothers. He was about to head towards his own room. But something lingered around in his head that he felt the need to turn towards the room of Lynn and Lucy. A room that once belonged to Lynn and Lars. _"Maybe just a looksie."_ Lincoln reasoned to himself, rationality to this curiosity.

Upon entry, at first glance, it seemed to be just the same room. Lynn's bed and sporting equipment on one side and a coffin and seance candles on the other side. Clearly meant for Lucy. But then Lincoln did a double take. He saw that the coffin had white lillies decorating the surface of the coffin, the candles providing a pleasant scent as well as flickering flames. Lincoln looked around for Lars' bust of Griselda from his favorite vampire franchise. Nowhere in sight. But the thing he noticed where new photos thumbs tacked to their wall.

One was obviously that of a family celebration at one of Lynn's baseball games that he must have missed over the summer. Occupying in the background was Lucy now in her summer attire of a black tank top and black/white striped shorts, her hair just as long as the previous photo of her. Another was a snapshot of Lucy and their mom in the living room, having a "girly moment". Lucy was sitting on the couch with their mother right behind her, styling her hair into a ponytail. Oddly enough, even in that circumstance, she tried to keep her eyes concealed.

Lincoln chuckled at the cute sights of each photo. He felt a twinge of guilt for being gone the past few months now. Not being here to witness and support the extraordinary change for his family. His chuckle ceased and his thoughts returned to the present as he heard footsteps creaking up behind him. He turned only to met with the sight of his newfound sister rushing into her room, throwing down her book-bag. When she looked and saw Lincoln, he could've sworn that her eyes widen if they were ever exposed. She remained frozen in place, simply looking at him.

Lincoln didn't give her a second to react any further, for he had rushed forward and grasped her tightly in an affectionate hug. Picking her up, her size and frame even smaller than usual when compare and contrast with his. She was lifted in the air and given a 360-degree twirl before being placed back down.

Lucy merely frowned, her body shivering a tad while still held in Lincoln's arms. He was her brother, yes. Mother had sent the card informing of the change, yes. But she was still kept in the dark about his own thoughts on the matter. Judgement from others is one thing. She could profanely swear at them and disappear into the shadows when it came to them. But this was family. This was a different case and that worried her.

Feeling the shivers taking place in his hands, Lincoln reached out and affectionately petted the face of his sibling. Gently caressing her cheek, he smiled and said, "Hi Lucy. It's great to see you!"

By those words alone, Lucy couldn't help but be flooded with emotions. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her brother, burying her now sobbing face into his shoulder. Now for Lincoln, _this_ was a change that he wasn't braced for. The once monotone and sighing sibling, now emotional and crying into him. The only reaction he could conjure up for that was to wrap his own arms around her, patting her back until the sobs quit.

They would eventually...about 20 minutes later.

"It is great to see you." Lincoln whispered, "I know that you're a 'creature of the shadows', but it is nice to see you brought into the light for a change."

Lucy snorted with a large smile, her laughing self wiggled out of Lincoln's arms. "Wow! Still your corny self, eh, big brother!"

"Hey, you love it and you know it, little sister!" Lincoln said with his usual energetic and compassionate demeanor.

Lucy couldn't help but smile even more and could swear that her usual still-beaten heart had resumed a heart beat just so it could skip a beat. After the day she had, those words had more of an impact on her than her brother could possibly image.

"Welcome home, Lincoln."

 **The End.**


End file.
